Worthless
by FoxPupil
Summary: Naptera is on the brink of falling into Depravity, but she's not the one responsible. Knowing this, Naptera loathes herself for falling, abhors the world for not noticing and curses Destiny for all of it. With these thoughts she is given a task and is sent to Sindria by a certain organization...
1. Prologue

**Notes before reading:** This fanfiction isn't my very first one, but it's definitely the very first I upload in English. You, dear readers, have to know that I'm Hungarian and even if I tend to read a lot in English, it's possible that I'll mix American and British English. For that I apologize in advance, but I'd appreciate if you would point out grammar mistakes or tell me your opinion if you choose to write a review.

 **EDIT:** I noticed I made some really ridiculous spelling errors in the note above. My only defense is that I was using my tablet and I had yet to get used to it back then… So the mistakes are corrected, ya~y!

* * *

 **Prologue**

Naptera always dwelled in darkness.

Or at least she didn't spend much time in the sunlight since she saw better in the shadows, not mentioning the harsh hotness of the Sun. It was cool in the caverns and she hated the dry air of Heliohapt anyway.

Her people spent so much more time out, under the daytime sky than her as she, after all, was also much different from them. Not in appearance, but in abilities; she saw things that they didn't— little bird-like shapes, golden white and fluttering. They were beautiful, ethereally so. She could ask them to do things for her; like stop the bleeding of her knee if she accidentally tripped or lift her in to the air, above the ground even if just a few seconds and there was an occasion when she managed to light a flame with their help.

These birds seemed to always flying all around the world and nowhere at the same time. Each one was an individual, but even groups of them could form a being right after they passed. So very strange, yet so very natural they were. Naptera also noticed that there are eight different color shades they shine, aside from the warm golden white glow. This latter was also another reason for her to like better the blackness of caves as in the dark these 'birds' seemed to glimmer more.

She loved them, but other people found her 'visions' creepy and bothersome, even her own parents. While they were teaching her everything they knew, they also forbade her to speak to anyone about these 'shining bird-things'. Although she didn't understand why, but she did as she was said so nonetheless. And so thirteen years passed.

Then they came, bringing death in their wake. Almost everyone was killed; only Naptera and a little girl eight years younger than her were spared. They took them to an entirely different country and began to 'train' Naptera. And they trained her until the birds around her became darker than night and filthier than a cesspit and somehow she felt it wasn't long until she break and lose it. Though the members of the organization failed to notice that they didn't break her soul entirely, but why would they care when they had the perfect instrument to blackmail her? It was that little girl, Manna was her name.

The organization assured Naptera that should she rebel against them, then Manna's fate will be certain death. Thus they gave her a mission, one she's absolutely not allowed to fail. She has to bring them a person's head; the head of Sindria's ruler, King Sinbad...


	2. 1st Night: A Bit Of Luck

**Notes before reading:** First of all sorry for the long wait and thank you for every reader, especially _**Twilight Dark Angel**_ , _**waterflygirl**_ , _**mika1617**_ and _**waterfall66631**_ who are following my story. Double thank you for those who marked my story as a favorite. It means a lot to me since I didn't expect things to turn out like this. Thank you guys again; I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well. :)

* * *

 **1st Night: A Bit Of Luck**

She came with the last ship that arrived at sunset. The sky was painted in deep yellows and oranges at the horizon and even in its dying the Sun still hurt her eyes thus Naptera pulled her makeshift hood further down so the fabric shadowed her face. As she was aware just how suspicious she looked, she walked toward the small forest at the feet of the rock wall, surrounding the whole island.

When she got there she found a little cliff with a tree. She climbed up there as well and then she just gazed at Sindria and its happy people. Naptera truly didn't know what to think, but the words peace and harmony were definitely the only things she could describe this kingdom with. Anger arose within her so suddenly and harshly she couldn't subdue it.

" _How come these humans can live so free from care while I had to endure countless sufferings?_ " she thought angrily. In her eyes this was simply unfair, but then Naptera's resentment subsided as abruptly as it rose.

She realized she wasn't the only one being in pain. Manna was there too, though she hadn't had the blessing of knowing her own parents a bit better. For Manna her parents must've become vague memories by now. She, Naptera, was lucky for she could still recall how her mother used to caress her hair or how her father's left eyebrow used to slide a little higher than his right one whenever he was annoyed.

To tell the truth Naptera didn't really wanted to succeed in killing this King Sinbad since he seemed to be an efficient ruler as she judged by looking at the carefree Sindrians. However, if she doesn't assassinate Sinbad then the Organization will surely kill Manna. Little Manna who just turned eleven and became Naptera's only family and only support that helped her keeping her sanity during those accursed and torment-filled six years.

The familiar touch of snake skin on her face awoke Naptera from her dark thoughts. Asirit was a female cobra and a magnificent one at that with her golden belly and coal black body but the scales behind her head were of crimson color. She always stroked Naptera's face with her own head when she sensed her master being in mental disarray. At times like these, the young woman was glad that she at least managed to save one from those rare serpent eggs six years ago when the members of the Organization slayed her village...

The view was beautiful and Naptera couldn't help but stare at the huge city. The Ruhk were pure and glowed in their usual warm light and she felt joy by seeing their familiar fluttering shapes. When the Sun finally disappeared from the horizon and gave its place over to the Moon and stars, Naptera decided its time to look around a bit. Thanks to her sensitive eyes she preferred nocturnal life than living in the sunlight and bearing with the constant headaches it caused.

While going into the city she removed her shawl from her head and put it around her shoulders. Reaching into the buildings, she marveled at the bustling of the Sindrian people as this was entirely new to her. Faintly she was aware that others were staring at her since having a serpent around one's neck and a winged cobra-shaped staff isn't considered as common occurence. That's why, when Naptera discovered a deserted alley, she gently uncoiled Asirit from her neck and placed the cobra upon the ground.

"Snake around carefully, Asirit" Naptera said in a hushed tone. "Find a safe way to the palace, okay?" Asirit hissed approvingly then crawled away stately.

The young woman returned to the people-filled busy streets and observed her surroundings. She knew she had to act carefully during her stay. For example it doesn't mattered how she craved for the haven of a cave as her spending the night in one would raise suspicion and Naptera had no need for strange rumors to spread about her person as it would only hinder her. However the fact that she was practically broke remained since the Organization was stingy when it came to expenses. Naptera had to work hard on the ship during her voyage and this was the only reason the captain agreed in to carrying her to Sindria. So, given by her situation, she has to find some kind of work. A trickier feat than one would think at first; she has eyes sensitive to strong light, but she would need free time in order to explore the city so she would know her way around. Naptera thought that her best choice would be to work in a tavern or inn as a waitress; that way she could spend the daytime in shade and might be able to hear some helpful rumors too. Naptera was contented with this solution though the problem that she didn't have a place to sleep remained. Sighing, the woman chased out her current worries from her mind and focused on finding inns and taverns; she also asked around a bit.

Her search was fruitful due to the willing citizens; one of them even gave her useful pointers about the island. So she followed those 'useful pointers' and went to the area that was especially designed to welcome the tourists. She found one promising inn that wasn't too big but wasn't too small either. Miraculously there was also vacancy there as a waitress and thanks to her gorgeous looks the owner was more than pleased to enroll Naptera. She was even given a little room near the kitchen where she could have three meals a day and a good sleep in a fluffy bed! But more importantly the room had a window wide enough that she could climb out and in comfortably— that was truly a big help!

Later when she was left alone by the owner who was rubbing his hands, Naptera was free to have her first proper supper in a long time. It had some really deliciously smelling meat in it; she ate the half of it and she saved the other half for Asirit who was literally snaking around for her sake.

Now, being with a full belly and having a place where she can rest, Naptera was really happy for her somewhat exotic look. One would think that that meant for darker skin but in truth Naptera was of ethereally pale complexion with hair as black as a starless night that was trimmed in a distinctive fashion as it was cut straight at her bangs, chin and at the middle of her back as well as the ends of her hair. Her eyes were quite particular too as they had a very light violet color with elliptic pupil only a few shades darker and all of this was framed with lush eyelashes. Not only that but Naptera also possessed a slim body that had a sensually petite form and her limbs were also the pretty slender things. One truly doesn't expect a beauty such as Naptera to be so rotten and so worthless…

Asirit's familiar touch made her perceive her surroundings, again. Naptera was glad for the cobra's arrival and didn't forget to feed the snake with those yummy bites. After that she concentrated and connected her mind to Asirit's and through the reptile's memories she got to know those parts of Sindria where Asirit crawled. When she was finished, Naptera decided that it's time to get to know her bed so she carefully placed the serpent onto the outer side of the pillow then laid down.

"Thank you for being here, Asirit" she whispered sleepily. "Without you I would've been long consumed by my dark thoughts during this journey. You are my ray of light even if you're just a venomous snake." Asirit only hissed in agreement before curling up next to Naptera's head, ready to guard her master's dream.

* * *

 **Trivia**

\- Naptera's name is a (possibly) different spelling for Nefertari which means ' _Beautiful Companion_ '.

\- Asirit got her name after one of the alternative spellings of the Egyptian god Osiris' name; I merely added the feminine suffix of _-t_ to it.


	3. 2nd Night: Annoyance

**Notes before reading:** Another long wait, but at the very least the chapter is also a bit longer. I would like to point out that I'm writing this story slowly but surely, so please bear with me. Aside from this I want to say 'thank you so much' to each reader, particularly _**cami9798**_ , _**jwadd2**_ , _**patamon642**_ and _**WishingWanderer**_. I'm twofold grateful to those who marked this fic as their favorite. For those who are wondering "when will Ja'far appear?" my answer is: in the next chapter. I do hope that everyone who liked this tale so far will like this chapter as well. Enjoy!

* * *

 **2nd Night: Annoyance**

"I won't be able to work properly if you cling to me like that, sir" Naptera said in a monotonous voice while the inn's customer grabbed onto her waist.

"You don't have to work; it's enough if you're just with me!" Mentioned customer was obviously drunk.

"I am paid to work, not to be with you, sir" pointed out Naptera bluntly while trying to free herself out from the hands of the vexing guy.

"Oh, don't be so cold, Naptera! I came here only to see you." The man continued to nag her and in order to demonstrate his dedication to her he hugged Naptera even more tightly thus slobbering her dress over which in turn made the young woman more aggravated. The most annoying thing was that she had to keep being polite when the only thing she would do gladly was to smack him in the head hard, over and over. Nonetheless she tried to chase these murderous thoughts and decided it's better to approach this problem from a different way.

"I'm a waitress, sir, not a hostess" she told the customer, keeping her calm tone and hoping that her plan would do the trick. "But I shall mention that our hostesses are quite experienced in keeping a pleasant company for our guests."

"I don't want a hostess, I want you~!" He exclaimed. Fortunately that was all he could do before falling on to the top of the table, snoring loudly and releasing the exasperated waitress in the process. Naptera thanked the heavens for this chance, and left the slumbering guest, and went to her chamber to get her shawl so that she could cover the blot of saliva by winding the cloth around her waist. With that finished she was ready to continue her work.

Naptera was living in Sindria for only a week (it was her eighth day to be precise), but she gained considerable knowledge already. For example she learned that Sharrkan of the Eight Generals was a regular customer in the nightclub next door, his hobby is partying, that he truly likes alcohol and professional women in the nightlife business.

On the other hand she realized that she underestimated the workload at inns and taverns as she wouldn't think that she will be running to and fro or smiling and keeping being polite all the time continuously. Hard work was something she could do; she was used to that already, but being always polite! Now that was something that truly drained her! She also had to evade practicing magic since she had black rukh and those surely wouldn't go unnoticed by the genius magician Yamraiha. Besides all of this, Naptera knew she should formulate her plan for King Sinbad's assassination. Due to her nocturnal nature it was obvious that it's better to kill him at night, without her being handicapped by the bright and scorching of the Sun. It was likewise apparent that she will most probably have to face the Eight Generals too, not just Sinbad alone.

" _Well, I'm a magician so it's not like that I'm not capable a thing or two_ " she mused to herself. " _It isn't beyond my abilities to face them one on one, but the Generals surely won't be so courteous to fight like that and most certainly not with an assassin who tries to kill their king._ " Naptera herself didn't like her train of thoughts but she wasn't in a position to neglect her hateful mission either since she gained more than enough information and it was about time to act. Even if the Organization didn't give a time limit, she knew the sooner is the better…

* * *

The next night Naptera was helping out the inn's cook and was chopping some potatoes for the stew when the boss burst into the kitchen panting heavily.

"Found you, finally!" he exclaimed. "What is that rag on you anyway? Quickly change into something that's more suited for your work!"

"With all due respect, sir" she began, "this rag, as you put it, is my dress. I've always worn this and you didn't complain about it up until now. May I ask why the sudden change of heart?" The man looked at her surprised for a moment then noticed himself and began to spoke:

"Of course, you don't even know yet! I'm sorry, dear; a guest especially asked for you to keep him company. And he's a very important guest; it's General Sharrkan we speaking about after all!"

"What!?" Naptera screeched with disbelief which earned her a sharp glance from the inn's owner so she had to rephrase it. "How come?" she asked finally? " _Did they find me out already?_ " she wondered.

"It seems like rumors about your exotic beauty reached his ears" he explained. "General Sharrkan told me that he especially came to see you with his own eyes! Now, come quickly! If you don't have appropriate clothes then I'll ask the other girls to let you borrow some of theirs; jewels too!" the boss didn't let the young woman ponder on this, he merely grabbed her arm and pulled her after himself right to the hostesses changing room.

"But, Sir, I'm a waitress! Surely you didn't forget!" Now she was desperate to get out of this situation but all of her hope vanished with the man's next words:

"It can't be helped anymore. He already paid for our services and a whole lot at that!" General Sharrkan must've paid really much if the inn's owner was smiling like crazy. It was clear that Naptera didn't have any choice in the matter. Again.

" _Just what's with me getting into situations like this?_ " the woman thought bitterly while letting the excited hostesses dolling her up. In her opinion it was a true miracle that she didn't developed agoraphobia during the last week since there was always far too much people around her lately, and she wasn't really used all of that considering that she was fundamentally a solitary person.

The hostesses of the inn practically fawned over Naptera and complimenting on her appearance, saying how lucky she is that she caught the attention of someone from the Eight Generals. Another girl commented, there's a rumor that says General Sharrkan to be the quite good of a lover. At that Naptera wanted to ask while screaming "Just what does that have to do with me?" but wisely restrained herself. She also noticed the envy that glinted in the other women's eyes while they were continuously smiling. This was enough for her to figure out just what kind of things they will be saying about her after she left the room.

" _I really don't like humans after all_ " the mage in incognito decided as her dressing up was finally finished. She looked into a full-length mirror nearby and had to acknowledge the hostesses' skill in their trade. Even if they did dislike her, they still made her into a breathtaking vision, albeit the outfit showed more skin than she would've liked but at least her navel wasn't visible.

" _Less clothes, more jewelry; welcome to the nightlife industry_ " Naptera thought rather sarcastically then sighed resignedly when the boss came in and jubilantly praised the hostesses' work as if he cleared a dungeon. " _This will be a long night._ "

* * *

Naptera lumped onto her bed, utterly drained. It turned out that General Sharrkan was really just making sure if the gossips about her were true. This, of course, wasn't a very bad fact but Sharrkan's fun loving was definitely. Naptera assumed if she could get him drunk then her problem would be solved, but no. The man was a far better drinker she thought him to be, and even when he finally got drunk he was still somewhat orderly. He also began to talk nonstop about how swords are so much better than magic.

" _Indeed I would've given away my magic for a sword that would put him to eternal sleep._ " She mused darkly. Luckily Naptera didn't say this to his face, however she did accidentally blurt out "If I wouldn't know this is your time-off then I would tell you to get back to work already". Sharrkan only laughed at that, commenting she was a bit like Ja'far, though it could have been due to the very high amount of alcohol consummation and providentially the inn's owner wasn't around to hear her rude remark. After Sharrkan deemed that he got his share of fun –which was like after eternity for the young woman– he left the inn but not before claiming that he will undoubtedly return. Naptera wished Sharrkan would forget about his declaration though after a second then a third night she slowly began to lose hope.

On the twelfth day of her Sindrian life and the fourth day when Sharrkan was due at the night, the boss gave Naptera an immediate raise of salary in ready money and instructed her to have her forenoon out and buy some new clothes, preferably with some jewelry. At that statement she almost threw her dagger with Asirit's venom on its blade at him.

" _Just how do I get into these situations?_ " she seethed in silence as she walked on the streets of Sindria while continuously tugging at her makeshift hood made from her shawl. The whole shopping ordeal was like a freaking bad joke, not mentioning the hotness and far too bright light for her eyes' liking. The constant sweating also annoyed her to a great deal as well as the people swarming around. At the end of the afternoon she bought everything the boss told about and, as a bonus, she purchased a big apple pie she wolfed down in a shady corner of the Central Market then immediately went back to her beloved and –more importantly– darkened chamber at the inn.

Upon arriving the owner inspected the bought goods and hummed in appreciation. He also assured her that "right now he understands that she is probably very angry with him but later she will surely thank him for his dourness". At that Naptera only wondered "when will that time be?" and "since when they have a heart-to-heart relationship". She patiently waited for the man to finish his monologue then dismissed herself.

In her little room Naptera locked her door with the latch attached to it and laid down on the stone paved floor and enjoyed both the coolness and darkness. Asirit promptly snaked up on her torso while hissing amiably and rubbing her head to Naptera's face. Naptera merely responded with affectionate caressing as her thoughts were far away.

Her situation at the inn became gradually insufferable to her, and the rumors about her exotic beauty didn't help either thus it was about time she should execute her plan. Originally she intended to blend into the Sindrian environment then suddenly pounce at King Sinbad. Well, this idea can still be achieved; she merely won't be a no-name girl from the throng. And the time will be tomorrow night…

* * *

Trivia

\- Originally Naptera smiles very rarely so bearing a constant smile on her face is indeed grueling to her.

\- Despite her fondness for dark places Naptera likes the white Rukh far more better than the deprived ones and having those doesn't fix her self-hate.


	4. 3rd Night: Those Black eyes

**Notes before reading:** It seems like I update not much later after a fourth person follows my story since the latest update. First of all let me tell you: I didn't do it intentionally. I merely spotted this oddity.

Anyway, I thank you for your support, dear reader, especially to _**ShadowWolf62400**_ , _**mynightmare33**_ , _**grim assassin sherlock101**_ and _**RandomNinja1112**_ for following the story. I'm truly glad that  mynightmare33 even marked it as a favorite and I'm surprised that other two people – though they aren't followers – namely _**dawn08**_ and _**xXSweet Little BumblebeeXx**_ did so too. I'm also very grateful to the guest _**SoulXHunter**_ for the critique, it inspired me a lot.

I prepared a little tidbit for you as well. I drew Naptera, so if you curious how I envisioned her then feel free to take a look; you just have to delete all the spaces between any characters and replace the word 'dot' with actual ones.

Naptera's current appearance: tana - san dot deviantart dot com / art / Magi - OC - Naptera - 621247328

…and me having too much fun with it: tana - san dot deviantart dot com / art / Naptera - s - Design - With - And - Without - Clothes - 621248837

* * *

 **3rd Night: Those Black Eyes**

Naptera was standing in front of the full-length mirror in the hostesses' dressing room, eyeing with her reflection critically. She was clad in a dress of eggplant color with its sides ornamented with finely entwined golden laces that linked the top and the long skirt that had panels of white transparent silk at each side. At the torso part, just below her bosom, the dress had strip of cloth separating the laces and hiding her navel. She also got a delicate tiara and a matching necklace with triangles made out of gold that were equally divided into four smaller triangles. Four thin bangles (two-two on each of her wrists) adorned her wrists while one armlets on each of her arms she put on; one of them had a light shaded amethyst embedded in it. To crown the whole outfit, she winded a fine gauze of golden hue around herself. Compared to this attire, her simple dark brown dress she wore usually is surely but a mere rug.

Naptera liked the way she looked even if this view was meant for her number one source of annoyance, namely Sharrkan. But perhaps she only thought of him so badly because she didn't want to get to know him better. Who knows what kind of feelings are beneath that constant wide grin of his?

" _At any rate, he definitely won't smile after I murder his king_ " Naptera mused somberly. " _Besides, the friendship King Sinbad shares with his generals is close to brotherhood. Just how devastated they will become after my deed?_ " The fallen magician felt the impending doom upon her. She knew how does it feels when one loses someone they hold dear. The sensation of seeing they die before your very eyes; the knowledge that you will never ever see them again; the numbness and emptiness on the following days… Yes, she knows all of that far too well.

"This is not good" Naptera unconsciously said it out aloud. " _Right before the night I execute my plan… to have second thoughts… to have my resolve waver. It's not like I have any choice anyway!_ " She wanted to go to the inn's owner and tell him to let her have this night off so that she would be able to sort her thoughts out and steel her determination. But life was never so tender to her – the boss came into the room and enunciated that it's time for her to come out.

" _I have to act normally_ " she reminded herself as she left for the private chamber where the sword-maniac general waited for her. To her surprise she heard raised voices emanating from behind the elaborated wooden door. One of them was surely Sharrkan but the other was unknown to her. For a moment Naptera hesitated, but then her curiosity got the better of her so she entered.

"That's why I'm telling you, I don't care what you're doing in your leisure time as long as you just leave me out of it!" In front of Sharrkan, there stood an agitated man of average height, clad in formal robes and was in the middle of placing his green keffiyeh onto his head so Naptera caught a glimpse of his wild white hair and the pale skin of his neck as he stood with his back to the door.

"Oh, please, take it easy! You always work way too much anyway." The swordsman merely shrugged his shoulder in response of his comrade's demand then added "You will like her; after all, she has a similar attitude to yours."

"And so for that reason you decided to drag me throughout Sindria so hurriedly that my even head-gear fell off?" asked Ja'far caustically. "Seriously, if I wouldn't know that this is your free time then I would drive you back to do your work." This comment made the young woman blink while Sharrkan simply laughed merrily.

"A-ha-ha-ha! You two are really alike; she–" At that moment the tanned general realized her standing in the door. First he wanted to greet her but then he noticed the way she was dolled up and whistled admiringly which caused Ja'far to turn around.

"Well, aren't you more beautiful than ever" remarked Sharrkan, flatteringly. Although the advisor didn't utter a word he agreed with his comrade in the aspect of this woman being an especially exotic beauty.

Ja'far had his share of women's beauty since he always saw them swarming around Sinbad, almost literally. However there was deeply rooted unbelief, sorrow and resentment that was mirrored from her exquisite eyes; something that told him she was near to be utterly broken.

" _A vaguely similar sight_ " he realized. When and where exactly from, Ja'far himself didn't know, but then it suddenly clicked and he remembered. The way this woman looked like is exactly the way how he used to be – he saw this look in the eyes of his young self's reflection whenever he lokked into a mirror. Before he joined Sinbad, he always had that expression when finally was left alone. Why would a simple hostess having that mien on her visage though, Ja'far had yet to know.

"My, Naptera you look awfully pale" Sharrkan commented as he walked closer to the young woman.

"With all due respect, sir, I always had a light complexion such as this" Naptera replied. Her voice nearly shook from the tears she choked back. " _How come that this man, who only knows me for three days, observed me so well that he can descry it at first glance when I'm not feeling well?_ "

"That's true but right now your face is… how should I put it? Ah, yes; it's unhealthily pale! Also your eyes usually have this grumpy glint in them."

" _You're clearly screwing around with me_ " Naptera decided, nonetheless, loudly she simply told him "They have not.

"Oh~?" Sharrkan was really amused by the brazenness of this woman, but he was also glad that he managed to somewhat cheer her up so he had no reasons to cease his teasing, had he? "But of course they have! Just like right now."

"Please let me repeat myself for your sake, sir; they have not." The magician felt her shakiness melting into the familiar annoyance; the one she regularly feels when being around the tanned general. Sharrkan merely laughed at her riposte – again. Then, much to her surprise, he put one of his hand onto the top of her head and smiled amiably.

"Now, you feel a bit better, right?" the swordsman inquired and, at that, Naptera's eyes widened.

" _So he too noticed_ " Ja'far summed up the interlude. Also, in way Sharrkan was right; although he didn't know whether he liked her or not, but she undeniably picked his interest. She was like a riddle; one he wanted to solve. Now the question was: should he indulge his newfound interest or not? But to meet someone who intrigued him so much with him only taking one mere glance of her – it was a rare occurrence after all. On the other hand his duties will probably increase as those accursed documents that need revising are practically never ending.

His silent dilemma was solved by Sharrkan who, during the advisor's quiet musings, closed the door, dragged Naptera to the couch and set her down then committed the same with Ja'far, though he merely tossed him beside the woman. After his accomplishment Sharrkan took the remaining free side of Naptera and threw himself to the divan and asked her to pour some wine for them. The magician in incognito, begrudgingly though, complied his wish and handed out the wine-filled goblets. The king's advisor frowned at the cup in his hand then put it back onto the table.

"Aw~, don't be such a killjoy Ja'far" the other general chided. "Do you want our dear Naptera's effort to go waste? If not then drink up!"

"You know that I prefer to not drink alcohol" reminded his junior the ex-assassin.

"Come on, once in a while won't do any harm." Ja'far only tsked at him then grabbed the goblet and gulped down its whole content. He wiped his lips with his left hand as Sharrkan just gaped at him.

" _I hope he realizes that wine is a potent one_ " wondered the young woman. " _Although I think it's otherwise_ " she added when the advisor shut his eyes for a moment only to reveal a strange glint in them.

"Are you satisfied now?" His inquiry was voiced in a rude way that caught the other general off-guard.

"H-hey, are you even aware of how strong that stuff is?" Sharrkan found himself a bit dumbstruck where his senior's behavior was concerned. He didn't expect the other to get drunk that easily and while was amused, the sudden change also scared him.

"Sassy junior" Ja'far growled. As the other two's quarrel continued she felt her mouth's ends curving up and the night passed more pleasantly that she initially anticipated.

* * *

Later that very same night when she finally retreated to her room and lied on her bed, Naptera had her opportunity to think through the events that happened to her. Standing in the door she clearly remembered the unbelief she felt back then. Despite the fact that they were wrangling the strong bond the two men shared was evident and she was appalled by that. And then when the white-haired man turned toward her and she caught sight of those black eyes. Black as a starless night, black as the darkness of an endless cave… And that enchanting pair of eyes watched her so intently as if it knew what was written into her very essence of existing, on the other hand – what frightened her more – it mirrored profound understanding. She felt naked and vulnerable but the only after for a fleeting moment of comfort. It was puzzling to say the least even if it was gone as quickly as it came. What she felt afterwards, however, was pure resentment for she resented them the friendship they shared, for the friendship she will never share with anyone.

That should've been the end of the case but Sharrkan, similarly how he did at their first meeting, surprised her. He deliberately teased her so she would forget about her current feeling of being lost and for her own foolishness of showing weakness she cursed herself harshly afterwards.

" _I'm a horrible person_ " Naptera thought. " _I'll repay their kindness with malice._ " She felt as Asirit crawled onto her to console her, nevertheless she gently grabbed the cobra with both of her hands and put Asirit down to the ground. This time she didn't want to find solace. No, she didn't deserve it.

She truly hated herself for what she planned to do.

" _Tomorrow night… every façade will drop off._ "

* * *

 **Extra:**

It had become quite late and King Sinbad was quite exasperated as he walked the endless corridors of his palace and didn't found his advisor. Something like this never happened before.

" _Now that I think about it_ " mused Sinbad. " _Sharrkan isn't here either though that's nothing surprising… Could it be that they went out together?_ " For a second he weighed that possibility only to dismiss it with a shake of his head.

" _Ja'far is too serious and workaholic to go visiting places of nighttime business. But then… just where is he?_ " The king of Sindria sighed and decided he will be sure to debrief the ex-assassin tomorrow morning. He tiredly elbowed onto the nearest window sill and watched the moonlit garden when he noticed two familiar figures. They came through the main gate of the palace and the guards bowed before them.

" _What the heck?!_ " Sinbad cussed in thought as he couldn't really believe his own eyes. Nonetheless he pulled himself together and hurried down to catch up to his generals so that he could interrogate them personally. Soon he almost reached them and only a corner separated him from them when he heard them talking. His curiosity got the better of him so he remained in the shadows and silently followed them from behind.

"Did you see that little smile she gave me? I think she likes me" It was Sharrkan's voice.

"Idiot" snorted Ja'far. "She smiled because she was masking her irritation towards you."

" _Did I hear it right that he just swore?_ " thought the king, shocked. " _He never swears when he's sober… Is he drunk?!_ "

"You drank too much, that's why you're so rude." mumbled the swordsman sullenly.

"It was some really good stuff." noted the advisor and the tan-skinned man hummed, agreeing.

"And Naptera was exceptionally pretty too in that outfit."

" _Whom are they talking about?_ " Sinbad was seriously vexed that he didn't know what they were talking about, but he did understand one very important thing. " _Ja'far went out and dumped all his work onto me. You traitor!_ " Although dumping his work onto others… Well, it was usually the high king's doing.

* * *

 **Afterword:** Please don't worry! In the next chapter there will finally be some real action! For those who are wondering why there is a rather silly extra at the end, well, I personally thought it's important to lighten up the tension a bit and – let's say it out loud – it isn't unimaginable in the Magi universe for something like this to happen. Also Ja'far may be out of character a little but according to MagiWiki, Ja'far is a bad drunk as he doesn't remembers anything afterwards. It isn't noted how he acts therefore I made my own guess about it; sorry if it isn't match yours. So until the next chapter, goodbye!


	5. 4th Night: Clash

**Notes before reading:** I know that I owe all of you a very big 'SORRY' for updating so late. Truth to be told I was kind of unsure how to write the action scene, not mentioning the other… well, problems, that I didn't see coming then got sidetracked too – with Kuroshitsuji, Legend of Korra, The Last Airbender cartoon series, several other mangas (e.g. Arte, Cesare ~ Honestly, I can only commend these!) and the recent chapters of Magi, of course, in which I got seriously pissed off with Sinbad (SINBAD YOU BIG IDIOT!) and thus I lost a considerable piece of my inspiration... But as you will see – or read – I've managed to solve the problem, though it cost a 'bit' of a time. Also I have to notify you that the big M warning coming to force as there will be some bloody scene and emotional suspense (?) but the latter should be umm… common in Magi.

On to the acknowledgements; I thank you all who read my story thus far exclusively _**Yam-Chan**_ , _**rose46652**_ , _**Lumina13**_ , _**shadowfox78**_ , _**lunatarimoon, Lizi Rose**_ , _**RefusedAngel**_ , _**skyfireflight16**_ , _**twistedlittledoll**_ , _**RinPekoGakkuri**_ and _**iluvfairytale**_. (Wow! It's more than twice as much than the previous chapters!) Extra thank you for those who also faved it and – of course – I'm grateful to _**Mystic Wing**_ , _**Logan jones**_ , _**xXSweet Little BumblebeeXx**_ and _**PowerofDin8**_ as well for the same reason even if they aren't followers.

I owe another thank you to the guest _**SoulXHunter**_ and Mistic Wing for their review. Really, knowing that people like my writing, well, I appreciate it very much! Though I must say if something isn't add up or isn't right for you, please do tell me. I believe myself to be open for constructive criticism.

Okay, enough of my talk; I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!

P.S.: This chapter is 'hot off the press' (or something) because I didn't want to delay it any longer so there may be spelling errors, hopefully nothing too dreadful...

EDIT: I think that I corrected the most condpicuous and annoying errors.

* * *

 **4th Night: Clash**

" _Hold her down!" said the man with a black and gold checkered mask. As he spoke the white cloth fluttered from his breath – it hid the lower half of his face and goatee from view. In his right hand there was a strange staff matching with his mask and in the other he held a black orb. She doesn't know what it was but every inch of her screamed 'danger' just by seeing it; she instinctively knew she mustn't let them put this thing into her mouth._

 _They moved to overpower her and she gripped her own stave but didn't get to use it as one of them disarmed her with a single flick of his wrist. They jumped right onto her and grabbed her arms then stretching them to their utmost limits. To tell the truth, Naptera didn't even stood a fair chance against them as she was already drained of physical strength; they made sure that she couldn't possibly oppose them._

" _Curse them!" Naptera thought. They were much stronger physically than she originally anticipated. She was dead tired so if she wouldn't be held by both of her arms she would've already sunk to the floor. The masked man stepped forward and extended his hand toward her, the one he held the ball in._

" _Swallow it" he commanded. When Naptera didn't complied immediately, he added "If you don't we will punish the child for your defiance. I wonder how many whiplashes can she take?" The young woman's eyes widened in outrage at his statement but the man wasn't satisfied with this so he continued. "Disobey me and I will make sure the brat is beaten to death, slowly and agonizingly." Firstly she bent down her head then suddenly jerked it up and spit the man right into his left eye._

" _You planned a slow and agonizing death all along!" she hissed with venom, hate glowering in her eyes._

" _You little bitch!" one of the men around berated her. "How dare you humiliate Lord Ithnan?!" Meanwhile mentioned Lord Ithnan took off his mask and wiped the spit off with the white cloth that hid the lower half of his face – he simply tore it off, used it then threw it away. He stepped even closer to Naptera and abruptly slapped her with so much force that her head swung aside from it and a thin stream of blood began to flow at the side of her mouth. Ithnan didn't give her time to retaliate; he fisted her silky strands of hair roughly at the nape of her neck and yanked her head up then showed the small globe down into her throat._

" _Let her go" he ordered the others and after they obeyed he pulled her toward himself harshly, holding her still by her hair, and summoned a teleporting circle._

" _You will kill King Sinbad so that your little companion can continue existing" he said it right into her ear. "Should you fail we will make sure to send her head back to you. Now, let's get going!" And with that he literally tossed her into the circle and one of the others kicked her staff into the ring as well while Asirit hurriedly crawled into there by her own will in order to follow her master wherever she was going._

 _The circle lighted up at its edges and showed a vast blue ocean from above and a ship sailing its waves. Naptera fell with a shriek leaving her lips…_

* * *

She woke up with a thundering heart. Her throat was dry. As she sit up she still felt like the scream only left her mouth moments ago. The young woman noticed that she was still wearing her hostess outfit and realized she must have dozed off after her most recent meeting with Sharrkan which meant…

Tonight is the night.

Sluggishly she stood up from the divan where she sat and shed all of her extravagant flimsy clothes and ornaments and put on her simple dark brown colored dress with a hem of lighter shade. She carefully folded the sumptuous garment and, with the jewels on the top, she held it in her hands as she walked back to her small room. There she placed her precious burden onto the bed then took up her shawl and winded it around her shoulders in a manner it became a makeshift hood. Then she fastened her curved-bladed dagger around her waist and gripped her staff forming a winged cobra while Asirit snaked up on her frame, making sure that she looped her body around her master's neck at least once.

With that the preparations were absolutely complete and Naptera didn't have more time to delay the inevitable. She had to go… so she did. Her steps made no sounds on the stones of the streets and dark alleys as she used the hidden routes Asirit explored for her so the young woman successfully avoided any unwanted attention from the late-working people of Sindria. With each step her heartbeats gradually quickened until she stood a corner away from the palace gate. There she stopped and leaned back against the cool wall as a heavy sigh left her lips.

" _What I am doing?_ " she chastised herself. " _My target is Sinbad; it won't do any good for me to involve bystanders. No–_ " she gripped her staff so hard that her knuckles whitened. " _If Sinbad dies then Sindria will fall as well and the Organization will surely attack its people and massacre them. Finishing them off now would count as mercy killing for they will not see their cherished ones slain right in front of them. Also… if I fail then the death of their precious personnel will be enough of a reason for the king and his generals to liquidate me._ " A bitter smile spread on her face while she thought " _At least I can wait for Manna in the Afterlife and apologize for being unable to save her._ "

She breathed the balmy night air in and stepped out from behind the corner and walked toward the gate while, in her wake, the big paving stones were rising out from the earth they were embedded until now and were levitating behind her petite form. Her black Rukh swirled around her and the big cobbles and even though the guards didn't see the depraved Rukh it didn't made Naptera into a less threatening sight.

"Hey you!" shouted one of them as the guards pointed their weapons at her. Unfortunately they didn't even manage to do more as the stones launched forward. All bones in their bodies have been crushed into a bloody pulp and their skulls were brutally smashed open. All bodily fluids were flowing out and then pooled around the dead while the big rectangular stones swam back through the air only to get threw at the wrought gate; forcing it wide open and crooking its intricate bars thus utterly ruining the whole thing. Some of the stones shattered into pebbles and smaller fragments in the process but Naptera didn't let those to fall onto the ground and levitated them along with the remaining big ones.

The fallen magician passed through the blemished entrance without hesitation. She only got to the other side of the gate when she saw two redheads – a tall muscular man and a girl half of his size – dashing toward her. They suddenly disappeared but became visible once more when they were blocked by Naptera's borg.

"Fools" hissed Naptera. "Physical attacks have no effect on me." With that she raised her staff in front of herself while pointing her forefinger at the same direction too and the corrupted Rukh spun around her and whispered to her and Naptera instinctively repeated the word they said "Dhoruf."

Both redheads flew backward, the way she pointed her staff. Only the wall of the palace stopped their flight but even the thick walls took damage from the force. The little girl dropped onto the ground and didn't move; she could be either knocked out or dead. The tall man, however, was still conscious and obviously angry so he made another attack against the young woman but this time he was faster and stronger than before while a thin web of lightning flashed on the surface of his armor and with a kick he broke through her magic barrier. His leg made a rough contact with her torso just right below the breasts and now she was the one being thrown back. She hit the ground hard, bouncing on it with a few times and thanks to that she rolled further, her soft skin being bruised and grazed more with each thump.

The debris she levitated fell onto the ground, her makeshift hood came undone and Asirit too dropped though the female cobra already began to crawl back to her mistress. Naptera wheezed as she slowly stood up to face her muscled adversary. Any other magician would have panicked at that but not Naptera as she was used to facing opponents stronger than her, as she was used to being beaten up. She grew up in the feeling of always being on the losing end and now something just ticked in her head; suddenly her mind went blank and all reason vanished from within. In that moment the man decided to give her the finishing blow but then, at the very same time, Naptera swung her staff too, like one would swing a sword. It all happened so quickly; in the wake of her strike the air wavered once then a whip of black light showed up out of nothing and its end coiled around the redhead's ankle and pulled him down with so much of a harsh force that a deep crater was engendered into the stone-paved road followed by a loud rumble.

Meanwhile Sinbad was hurrying to the locale alongside with Yamraiha who was explaining the situation to the king. She just assured Sinbad that probably everything will be fine since Masrur was already checking out the situation with Morgiana and some Fanalis-strength should be enough to solve this problem. Sinbad hummed in agreement but inside he felt rather ominous and he could tell that Yamraiha was feeling the same way. The pair arrived to the balcony in time to witness as the invader below – a lone woman! –, leaped from the ground with way too much of a speed to be natural. In her trace flying cobbles and pebbles followed and she held up her long stave that shone with black light and with a wave towards the lying Masrur's head more dark light shot out from it, hitting the Fanalis' temple.

"MASRUR!" screamed Sinbad as he saw a slim stream of blood flowing from his friend's temple, exactly where the hit was landed upon him.

"Incredible" murmured Yamraiha with a shocked expression. Sinbad only had to look at her with a questioning glance and she began to explain immediately. "She's a black magician which means she can use strength magic and though she is plainly talented, it's also evident that she still is a greenhorn. Like she wasn't taught magic properly, yet, even in this state she was able to defeat Masrur and Morgiana." As the female general talked Naptera finally took notice of their presence after she knocked out the redhead and gazed at the direction where the shout came from.

" _So he is the so-called High King of the Seven Seas_ " she mused. She had a very good opportunity to attack the man thus she moved forward. She knew it must be her who delivers the first blow because if Sinbad makes the first move he will certainly use one of his djinns' equip and that would make things far more difficult for her to say the least. She accelerated herself with her magic, jumped towards the balcony where the king and his magician stood and sped up even more so that she landed directly on Yamraiha's magical blockade.

The azure haired female reacted in time; the approaching flutter of the Rukh warned her so she held up her wand in order to protect herself though her borg still cracked a little when the invader descended so roughly. Sinbad didn't vacillate and just started to draw his sword out in which his very first djinn, Baal, dwelled when Naptera's eyes flashed to him.

"Oh, no, you don't!" she growled intimidatingly as she narrowed her eyes and swung her staff towards his right hand that gripped the hilt. Another shot of black light flew and stroke the purple haired king so greatly that he was flung backward and due to his harsh impact to the marble floor he lost his grasp on the metal vessel that rolled far away with a noisy series of clanks and so the king of Sindria laid there completely unarmed and unconscious.

"Sinbad!" came aloud yell of worry from Yamraiha but then she looked up to the other female and glared at her. Her whole body was shaking though not only from the pressure Naptera was applying onto her but from pure rage as well. "Get off of me you impertinent wench!" the genius magician screeched at the fallen one and threw the younger woman away, right into the nightly air. But Naptera merely swan aback gracefully then suddenly stopped and lunged at her opponent, using her own magic to hasten and strengthen her movements again. She levitated the stone debris she dropped earlier and stretched her right arm behind herself – just towards the sharpened pebbles – then with a wide slash frontwards to Yamraiha she quickened their aviation with more force than her own.

The female general could only think about two options – both defensive. Either she use levitation magic and evade the rubbles or bring forth her borg and shield herself from the harm on the ground. She chose the latter; should she evade it the other female will undoubtedly make a move to immediately finish Sinbad off and Yamraiha couldn't let that happen – she had to protect her king! So she braced herself for the clash but as soon her foe's power collided with her own she felt that she underestimated the fallen magician far too much. She couldn't chant any spell properly but she listened to the Rukh's guidance and utilized her natural instincts and talents. And while she could be called as a total amateur amongst her kind, it was crystal clear that she was only realizing how much might she has at her disposal and with each new realization she cruelly took advantage of her freshly gained knowledge and didn't let her opponents make the first move. She was very well aware that her key to success – whatever her motive might be – was promptness.

Yamraiha comprehended this within only a few seconds and it was still late. Naptera crashed into the azurette's magic barrier and with the constant onslaught of her stones that was the final push for the borg as it began to crumble down to Yamraiha's great dismay. As a finishing blow, Naptera pickaxed the magical obstacle with her cobra-shaped stave by spinning it so that one of the wings hit the sphere. It finally gave in and broke down entirely leaving the genius magician unprotected. Naptera raised her staff to hit Yamraiha's head hard but the older woman didn't let her as the fallen one's wand was confronted by hers. However she didn't anticipate that the hovering debris would come at her in a rain of stones; all of it bumped into her whole form and some bigger pieces aimed her head. It was overwhelming and before Yamraiha knew it she dropped onto the floor, out cold.

" _This is too easy_ " she thought a bit disappointed as she reflected on the fights thus far. " _One would think that the Sindrian palace is guarded much better. Like Ithnan was by his lackeys whenever he 'trained' me… But it doesn't matter_ " she shook her head and turned to Sinbad who just began to regain consciousness while lying on the cold marble. "Now, back to the king" Naptera murmured as she walked up to her target. Reaching the purple haired man she pulled out her dagger from its sheath then straddled him with her thighs and grabbed his robe on the chest as she raised the dagger aloft. She stoke down right toward his heart only to stop to an inch apart from Sinbad's thorax.

" _What I am doing?_ " Naptera reprimanded herself and she looked at her hands in astonishment. " _Why are my hands shaking? Why do I feel so repulsed at myself when I didn't feel anything after I killed those guards?_ " A soft moan coming from under her jerked her out of her dilemma. She clenched both of her fists around the grip and held up the weapon again. " _I have to kill him_ " she told herself. " _If I don't then Ithnan will kill Manna._ " Now her whole body was trembling. " _But if I kill this man then nothing could stand in the Organization's way… Nothing could stop them and there will be more people who lost their homes and beloved ones. More filthy Rukh will be around the world… Does Manna's life, one sinlge life, really hold so much worth to jeopardize a whole country for it? And a happy country at that._ " Naptera was so lost in her musings that she didn't take notice of the thundering steps from her side, coming from the interior of the palace.

"SIN!" she heard aloud cry. It was a familiar voice; she didn't have to turn to know who it belonged to. The fallen magician was also aware that here and now she had only one way out from this deadlock of a situation.

" _I'm sorry, Manna. I can only hope that you will forgive me._ " A tear ran down her face as she looked up to the ceiling and brought down the dagger to her neck to slit her very own throat but the blade never arrived. For an instant she didn't even understand what befell as it happened too fast. Red wires wrapped around her wrists and she was yanked down to the cool floor then rough hands tore out the weapon from her hands and she was pressed down as two spearhead crossed above the nape of her neck thus nailing her to the marble ground.

" _Did I make it time?_ " worried Ja'far as he hurried to his king. Much to his relief Sinbad was still alive and what's more he was coming around. Looking around the place the advisor noticed the recumbent form of Yamraiha, nearby to the balcony's railing in the company of a whole lot of rubbles. Going to the balustrade he saw Masrur who slowly blinked back at him and Morgiana kneeling next to the palace wall while massaging her temple. Further, outside of the palace grounds quite a few pavements disappeared from the main street then some redness at the gates caught his attention. Being an ex-assassin, Ja'far could very well imagine what happened to the poor soldiers watching the palace's entrance. With a sigh he turned back to the young woman who was glowering at him.

"Kill me!" she demanded and that took him by surprise for a second but he easily composed himself. "Kill me" Naptera repeated, determined. "The blood of your comrades is on my hands! It is your responsibility to avenge them!" To Ja'far it was apparent that the woman was taunting him so he just huffed then retracted his wires and signed to the soldiers.

"Take her to the prison" he said in a calm tone and that enraged Naptera.

"Coward!" came her shriek. "I smashed their heads with the pavements!"

"You bitch! How dare you?!" one of the guards yelled at her exasperatedly. Her last remark finally infuriated them so much that one of them was furious enough that he even raised his hand to slap her hard. Before he could strike, however, he felt a strong grip on his wrist and faced with Ja'far who bore an annoyed expression on his usually soft features.

"I believe I told you to bring her to the prison." The advisor still spoke composedly but there was an underlying chill in his voice that warned the other man that he mustn't retaliate. "You shouldn't react to her obvious provocation. Now, off you go!" With that the white haired man released the soldier's limb and mentioned personnel did as was ordered. While the group of palace guards was leaving with Naptera in their middle, Ja'far instructed some other men to go and bury the unfortunate dead in front of the gates. The ex-assassin then stepped to Sinbad and kneeled beside to his king who already managed to sit up and now was examining his left elbow as it hurt quite badly since it was the first part of his body that had a painful meeting with the marble floor when Naptera showed the purple haired ruler away with her strength magic.

"You're late" Sinbad commented, frowning but Ja'far merely raised an eyebrow at that and the king let the façade fall and gave his advisor a lopsided smile that spoke volumes about how relieved he was that he found himself still alive. "It's unusual for you to be so lenient with someone who threatened the lives of your friends. I suppose that you also noticed it then."

"She hesitated" the white haired general stated loudly what both of them observed about the young woman who now became their prisoner.

"Unbelievable, but she did" Sinbad nodded then after a short silence he added "I want to talk to her." That he said seriously.

"I thought so" hummed Ja'far then with a solemn face he looked into the other male's eyes. "Before you interrogate her, will you allow me to speak with her first?"

"Sure" the purple haired king could only blink at this odd turn of events but otherwise he didn't have any reason to say no. "She's such a handful" he sighed. "Looking at her one just wouldn't think that she's so ruthless."

"Most things aren't what they seem to be" added the advisor. He stood up the reached his hand out to Sinbad. "You of all people should know this well." The other man only smiled at that and he accepted the help so Ja'far hoisted him up with strength that one wouldn't expect from a man of his stature. After that the ex-assassin assured his king that he could go back to his chamber and rest but he himself still had things he should take care of. Sinbad only nodded, took up his half-drawn sword from the floor and retreated for the night, leaving Ja'far who commanded a few soldiers nearby to bring Yamraiha and Masrur to their respective room and help Morgiana to her quarters as well.

When he finished with all of this and was sure that he was finally left completely alone, Ja'far slammed his fist into a pillar next to himself and clenched his teeth. He felt like the shame was burning his insides out. Of all times he had to doze off tonight! If Naptera wouldn't hesitate then Sinbad would be dead already and what's more it would be his, Ja'far's, fault! He pledged to protect his comrades and Sindria and yet when it mattered the most he practically failed. Ja'far would continue his self-loathing but Naptera's naked blade struck his eye as it was lying on the floor.

" _In the very last minute she turned it against herself_ " he mused, embroiled. " _I can think later, but now… I have some questions that can be answered by her only_ " the advisor decided while he took up the curved dagger. It was a simple thing without any cravings; its bronze pommel had a sleek surface and its end coiled into itself like a vine while the blade itself was sharp and pointed which made it into a perfect tool for slashing and stabbing. The ex-assassin revolved the small weapon in his hands carefully for being who he is he knew well that even little nothings like this dagger can possess awful surprises. With a short sigh he put it into his sleeves then headed for the prison where he successfully hunted up Naptera's sheath and after that he put it back and walked toward the cell where the young woman was accommodated. However, upon entering into the chamber, loud and irate hissing hit his ears.

"Calm down, Asirit" came the order in a placid tone. As his eyes got used to the dark he saw Naptera sitting on the cold floor while petting a coal black cobra, absentmindedly. At her words the angry noises ceased and the reptile's dark red hood flattened. Ja'far only took a brief look at the snake before he decided to brush aside his queries about it and shut the door behind himself and leant back on to the wooden surface with a sigh then gazed into the young woman's lilac orbs.

"Why did you hesitate?" he asked. Her eyes widened in surprise though only for a moment – would it be not for his observation skills, Ja'far wouldn't notice it either.

"What made you think that I hesitated?" Naptera challenged in a low tone, her chin raised defiantly.

"Oh, please" Ja'far huffed, annoyed. "I am well aware that you had enough time at your disposal. Were it not for your irresolution, I wouldn't have made it in time." The female merely lowered her head at his words while mixed feelings swirled in her soul. At one point it felt good that Ja'far understood her so well, but on the other hand it irked her too since now there was no way for her to deceive him. The only thing she could do was staying silent.

"Well, I'm waiting" said the white haired man with his arms crossed and at that moment it was Naptera's turn to sigh.

"Just what do you want me to say?" she asked and suddenly she felt immensely tired. "Do you expect me to reveal you some kind of sob story that will explain my tragic background and will serve as a mitigating circumstance regarding my attempt of murder against your king?" She was weary, immensely so, yet her voice dripped from bitter sarcasm.

"So, I take it then you will not talk to me?" inquired Ja'far with an eerily calm tone.

"Indeed I have _absolutely_ nothing to tell you" declared Naptera, almost haughtily, though her behavior didn't faze the white haired advisor at all.

"That is most regrettable since King Sinbad expressed his desire to speak with you."

"And what will you do to make me speak? Torture me perhaps?" The young woman was openly mocking him. He knew that yet her words still managed to surprise him albeit he was able to quickly mask that emotion before it could appear on his face.

"We don't torture anyone here!" he told her articulately though the rush and emphasis this single sentence was said betrayed his incredulity toward her supposition. "Maybe those fanatics in Al-Thamen would do such a thing but we definitely don't!"

What Ja'far said stunned Naptera for a whole moment and her eyes slightly broadened again. Seeing her reaction, Ja'far remembered a very important question that needed an answer above all.

"Were you sent by Al-Thamen?" For a time of a heartbeat there was only silence and the fallen magician's reluctance could be felt in the air but then she began to speak.

"I don't know if that's how they are called, I don't know if that's how they named themselves… For me they always were 'The Organization'. They meant– no, still mean a place where there is no escape from."

It astounded Ja'far just how hauntingly similar her story was to his own. It was almost frightening… And the way she replied; it let on just how lonely and broken she was. He wanted to console her, to reassure her that everything will be alright, that she will be saved… But he just couldn't tell such a blatant lie. Ja'far wasn't a saint as he certainly had his fair share of secrets, half-truths and mendacities; he served Sinbad after all. But he felt that he just can't force himself to lie her and this sentiment made him feel utterly lost. It vexed him a great deal to say the least.

"What stilled your hands? Why did you hesitate?" Ja'far inquired yet again though in a more softer voice than before. He supposed he should ask away while the young woman is in this submissive mood. Naptera looked into his coal colored orbs and somewhere in the back of her mind she was aware of the man's intention but she felt so drained that she could no longer care about it.

"I thought" she began "there must some reason why the Organization ordered me to kill Sinbad and when I was about to actually do it... it occurred to me that if Sinbad dies then the chance to oppose the Organization might be reduced to nothing and there will be more detestable people around, there will be more black Rukh in the world."

Long silence followed her words and the ex-assassin found himself in consternation for the umpteenth time since he first met this woman. He also wanted to question her more – what did she have to give up, how did she end up with Al-Thamen for instance. He had many questions, however, he knew that Naptera wouldn't answer them being the headstrong person she was and thanks to the confidential nature of his last quaere, so he swallowed up his queries. After all, would be their places switched, he himself wouldn't like to reply any more inquiries.

"Tomorrow you will be interrogated by King Sinbad himself therefore I should leave you to your rest." That was all the white haired man said before exiting the cell. The fallen magician only stared at the place Ja'far stood not so long ago and tried to process the recent events while one question was incessantly running in her head.

" _Why I am still alive?_ "

* * *

 **Afterword:** You probably think that in the action scene I was kind of partial in Naprtera's favor. Well, I can't say that I'm not but first of all I tried to be a bit realistic about the situation. Let us suppose that there's a raid in the middle of the night; The Eight Generals are probably all retreated for the night excluding Ja'far (since he's workaholic) but Sinbad most certainly would be woken up by the commotion. Because Masrur and Morgiana are Fanalis, I imagine they have a 'wild animal streak' in them so they are more alert than anyone else in Sindria even in their sleep, like wild animals. I thought a lot about the fight in this chapter and I'm quite satisfied how it turned out. I deem the whole ordeal realistic too after all we're talking about strength magic! Please, feel free to argue. :)


	6. 5th Night: Rise Of Hope

**Notes before reading:** To all of you, my dear readers, I owe a big, big SORRY –again. I can only say similar stuff to the previous chapter's notes thus I think it's time to announce it officially that this story will be updated quite sporadically. It's because I'm not a professional writer, I do this as a hobby, plus I'm lazy and get sidetracked too easily and life is a b!tch as well.

Otherwise I thank you all who read my fic and special thanks to **_Riomi-senpai_** , **_bunniesinsummertime_** , **_MusicalHysteria_** , **_Shadow No Tama_** , **_Angelgirl236_** , **_SkyLion27_** , **_icegoddess52_** , **_LD-2015_** , **_Remnae_** , **_soyo5050,_** **_GothicEmoGirl95_** , **_Buggy98_** , **_moonwolf1011_** , **_lovleydragonfly_** , **_4orra_** , **_RussianSnowwolf_** , **_CrystalizedFerret_** , **_Redrock04_** and **_Shewolf-skittles-twist14_** for following. Double thanks for those who marked my story as favorite too, but I'm likewise grateful to **_midnightlazulis_** , **_lnevoy_** , **_kanna-yamamoto_** and **_Rsur Thorai_** even if they aren't followers. Also a big thank you to those who bothered to write a critique and an extra sorry for you as well because I didn't replied to them. Honestly, I just took notice of the 'Reply to Rewiev' option recently. I know, I'm a slowpoke… -.-"

* * *

 **5th Night: Rise Of Hope  
**

As Ja'far notified her in advance, Sinbad indeed came the next morning with all of his generals and three persons more. One of them was the redhead girl she knocked out yesterday. It didn't seem as the lass had suffered any injuries but the blond boy standing by her side looked a bit fidgety while the little lad on her right with a long braid merely had a curious glint in his deep blue orbs. Everybody wore a serious expression on their face while Naptera herself looked back at them with nonchalant eyes and she felt Asirit's supple body tensing up at the presence of strangers. For a few –incredibly long and straining– seconds both parties just stared at each other when King Sinbad broke the silence.

"I know that you were sent by Al-Thamen to end my life; Ja'far told me everything you revealed to him." The purple haired ruler stepped forward and wanted to continue his speech but instead he halted abruptly as the cobra lunged ahead swiftly while raising the upper part of her body and expanding her hood at the same time, hissing warningly.

Excluding the prisoner, each person became nervous at the reptile's display of hostility and the High King of the Seven Seas had a sweat drop rolling down on his temple. Naptera enjoyed it a bit that her beloved pet could so easily make these famous people jumpy but she didn't want any harm befalling on her serpent and looking at the red haired muscle-man she got the feeling that is highly possible if she won't keep her back.

"Fall back, Asirit" she called back the snake and the built up tension in the air immediately eased up as Asirit curled around her master's neck and put her head on Naptera's right shoulder and the fallen magician petted the animal. "Go on, I'm listening" she said though it appeared as all of her attention was focused solely on her crawler.

"What insolence!" fumed Yamraiha. "We were generous enough and came here prepared to show you some sympathy but you are behaving so impossibly!" At the azurette's words Naptera shot a nasty glare at her while slowly pulling back her hand that constantly caressed the cobra's head.

"And you forget the fact that I never asked for your sympathy!" spat back the younger woman with so much venom in her tone that the female general shrank back and gazed at her in shock for a whole moment before she collected herself.

"The nerve you have!?" screamed Yamraiha in exasperation then she suddenly turned to a dumbfounded Sinbad and said to him "She's hopeless I tell you! Let's just leave her here to rot – why should we care anyway?!"

"Y-Yamraiha I think your suggestion is a bit..." The purple haired king felt as more drops of perspiration flowed down on his face by having a very angry genius magician near him but being the High King he was, he quickly collected himself. "Anyway, my guess is that you didn't do it on your own volition and were most likely forced to act. In that case why don't you join to us in order to defeat Al-Thamen together? I'm sure that with time Yamraiha would come to like you and then you could also begin to master your magic and become a true magician. " Sinbad looked at the prisoner staidly and Naptera saw that he really believed in what he just said in earnest. Being the evidence for this the pure Rukh surrounding him fluttered calmly. However, that just pissed her off, reminding her of her own wretchedness.

"I hope you're aware of the fact that you just said that to a person who killed two of your men in cold blood" she replied somberly, not even indicating the boiling anger in her.

"What about Masrur and Morgiana?" countered Sinbad, unrelenting "You didn't killed them."

"It's not like I didn't try" came the fallen magician's answer. "They were merely stronger than I thought they would be."

"And Yamraiha? Why didn't you finish her off?"

"The time… I didn't have enough time; it was running out. I had to be quick." Naptera had to be very careful to not sputter as it became increasingly hard to withstand the stare of those amber eyes.

"And me? You had just enough time to murder me." She couldn't endure the king's gaze any longer thus the young woman turned her eyes away from him to the stone floor while she clenched her fists.

" _That's it!_ " She thought angrily. " _I had enough of this idiotic and bad drama!_ " Naptera whipped back her head and scowled straightly into Sinbad's face with so much detestation that made the whole group shudder. She then began to speak with a low and threatening voice:

"You think, you're smart, huh? You think I do not know what is this about? After an attempt on your life you just come to me, the assassin, asking stupid questions… Closing in to the truth… You just came here to babble about how you understand me and assure me that even a rotten person such as me can have a place in your high esteemed merry bunch." The lilac-eyed female gnashed her teeth while standing up and walked up to the High King and with a raising volume she continued.

"You want to play the generous king and convert me, aren't you? I didn't kill you because I didn't want The Organization to be the one who will laugh at the very end! Even if I've killed you I would still remain powerless to go against them and with your death I would just ultimately become their tool! You wanted an answer, right? There, you fucking have it!" At the end of her speech Naptera actually screamed at the astounded ruler. For an eternally long second there was only dead silence as the two parties –Sinbad and Naptera– only looked at each other, then the woman began anew.

"But you being alive means the death of Manna, the only person whom I care for. I deliberately slayed some of your men so that you will have no choice but to execute me in order to avenge them. That way, only that way can I beg for Manna's forgiveness for betraying her, only then can I apologize to my mother and father for my uselessness, only then can I beseech everyone from my tribe to pardon me for being worthless." When the fallen sorceress became aware of the tears running down her cheeks and felt as her swirling anger and loathing changed into sorrow, despair and self-accusation, at that moment she deemed herself truly worthless. In her shame she backed away from the purple-haired monarch and turned to the cell's cold wall before sliding down onto her knees next to it while covering her face with her right hand in a feeble effort to hide from the others' gazes.

Her actions caused the others present to feel quite mixed feelings about the current situation, which was not utterly pleasant, so the king and his generals and three youngsters decided to leave Naptera alone for now. While walking out from the room, the small boy with dark blue eyes stopped for a few moments and looked back at the silent form of the woman who only showed her back to them. Even without seeing the Rukh one knew that the female was probably crying, but the lad being able to see the Rukh, could conclude more than that. He saw that the flocks of dark bird-like shapes around her were in disarray and were moving chaotically around her. The black Rukh conveyed her rage, hatred and bitterness perfectly, albeit there was a lot of sorrow and regret as well.

The boy was not aware of the precise details about last night or how the woman came to be here, in the prison, but one thing he knew for sure. This woman called Naptera was far too similar to Cassim from Balbadd; she too was on the brink of breaking.

* * *

Finally left alone Naptera managed to calm down at last, though now she berated herself for being overly dramatic in front of her detainers.

" _No more tears_ " she vowed internally. " _Shedding tears won't solve anything. I'll only make an idiot out of myself._ "

Yesterday night she thought she killed those gatekeepers in cold blood and here she was regretting it –bitterly so. Yesterday she didn't think, didn't contemplate on her deeds and thus she sank to the Organizaton's level.

" _I'm no better than them_ " Naptera thought as she propped her back up to the stone wall while pulling her knees up to her chest. She hugged her legs to herself and absentmindedly stared at the opposite side of the room. With her newfound determination she refused to let her tears out, but even without them she mourned the guards nonetheless. She mourned the lives she so cruelly ended.

Knowing that she wronged innocent families just like the Organization did it to her six years ago… That pained her as well, incredibly so, however she also understood that she deserved to suffer. No matter what her reasons were, what she had done was inexcusable at the very least.

* * *

Meanwhile Sinbad came to an important decision, though it was nothing that Naptera didn't accuse him of. The High King decided to try –as the fallen magician put it– 'converting' her. From what he was able to witness during the incident last night, she was a powerful entity, one that would be useful as not only she was a strong magician, but she could have valuable information about Al-Thamen as well. Though in truth, with or without knowledge about the Organization, to have the young woman on his side would be beneficial and even more so if –per any chance– Yamraiha could properly teach her about magic as she does with Aladdin.

Naptera told him that he should avenge the death of his subordinates by executing her. If Sindria would be like any other country then Sinbad would be strongly inclined to do so because of his other subjects' demands, but not here in Sindria. In his own kindom, he, King Sinbad, was loved and revered and now he would shamelessly take advantage of that fact. Meaning, when he says that the assassin woman should be spared then his people, even if somewhat grudgingly, will accept his will as absolute. Therefore he decided that he should speak with Ja'far about it.

"I see" was all the ex-assassin said when Sinbad explained him and the purple-haired king was very surprised because of that.

"You don't even question my decision?" he asked, feeling a bit dumbfounded.

"She has powerful abilities; she will make an useful asset" came the nonchalant answer and Sindbad blinked at that albeit unwittingly.

"Ja'far" the king began. "I've come to understand that sometimes you're a very cruel person."

"Says the one who came up with the idea" retorted the advisor with apparent indignation on his visage. "Now if you would excuse me, I actually _have_ work to do." With that the white-haired man made some shooing gesture with his right hand before returning to the report on his desk.

* * *

Naptera found herself in the daylight, outside of her cell and under a spreading tree at the outskirts of the big city, observing a group of playing children while she herself felt the tall Fanalis male watching her too. Annoyed with the sunshine she tugged at the dark colored fabric of her shawl so it would shield her sensitive eyes more while Asirit was laying in the grass, literally basking in the warm rays of the fiery orb in the sky and obviously enjoying her sunbath. Something, Naptera was never truly fond of, which is why she took a seat under the previously mentioned tree.

Just a few days ago –the day after the one she shamelessly bawled in front of the High King and his Eight Generals– Sinbad returned to her and declared that 'she is to be spared and, in order to compensate for the damage she caused, she will work under Ja'far as his assistant, but only after a week when she will be constantly kept under watch by Masrur'. After his statement, Naptera was escorted out to meet with the families of the guards she murdered.

Well, the relatives weren't happy to say the least; there were tears and contempt and accusations –which were mostly true in Naptera's opinion. At one point Masrur had to interfere because of an irate and mourning mother who decided to vent her anger by hitting Naptera hard will somewhat ease her own grief. The fallen magician didn't defend herself against the screaming woman who grabbed her dress by its only shoulder strap and just flew into a rage more due to her inaction and slapped her a few times again. The ordeal ended with Masrur carefully removing the old broad from Naptera's person though not without casualties, namely a lot of scratches on his arms and the torn apart shoulder strap of the young woman's dress.

Although the lilac-eyed sorceress swiftly knotted the two ends of the torn strap together and said 'it's alright', the purple-haired ruler was adamant that she receives a new attire. Ja'far agreed and Sharrkan pestered her about it as well, so much that –after she successfully bit back a snarky comment she wanted to tell the dark skinned general– Naptera grudgingly accepted with the condition that the clothes must cover her navel.

" _Those frigging idiots_ " she thought at same day's eve when she was given her new garb. It was a three-piece garment consisting a grayish purple top with a shoulder strip at the right side, baggy pants with cuffs at the ends of the same shade and a sand colored, somewhat apron-like piece of cloth that had two panels –one at the front, one at the back– had to be tied around the hips and was secured by a golden choker at the top. She also got a pair of dark hued shoes that fit with her shawl.

It's not that she was displeased with the attire. After all, it was very nice to say the least. What vexed her was the fact that it was practically _way too nice_ for a convict such as herself. She felt like the High- _blasted_ -King and his Eight- _fucking_ -Generals were basically flaunting their generosity and kindness; showing off just how much better they were than her wretched self. And that feeling only tried her patience and brought back her absurd night-dark ire that nearly consumed her on the eve of her arrival to Sindria. Then, when her wrath cooled off, came the shame, the self-reproach and the grief followed by old memories about her family, acquaintances and, finally, Manna.

Beautiful Manna with eyes of sand color, her hair so dark of brown that it almost looked black and with tan skin she inherited from her father who was an outsider their people accepted into their community when he married Manna's mother. Naptera remembered the event as it was both pretty noteworthy and momentous since it was rare for her tribe to take in strangers, even if they were allies with them and existed side by side for a long time.

Manna's father was a typical person of the Heliohapt Kingdom –dark skin, white hair and green eyes– whereas her mother had the classic appearance of the Kahf'nas –tan skin, dark hair and pale colored eyes. Theirs was a truly blessed union and a perfect materialization of the respect their collective kin looked upon each other since age of old. Because that's how it was; the Kahf'nas always lived alongside by the Heliohaptians. The Heliohaptians built the intricately designed caves for the Kahf'nas and, in return, the Kahf'nas gave those precious snakes they bred away to them as a sign of their alliance.

The Heliohaptians and the Kahf'nas were like a stone and its shadow. The latter never spent as much time under the sun as the previous, hence the Kahf'nas' lighter shade of skin and their ability of seeing better in the dark. Considering those facts, it could be said that Naptera was quite the eerie one even amongst her own people because these qualities were amplified as she grew and this was due to her antisocial behavior. She spent little to no time around people if it wasn't utterly necessary and mostly entertained herself in the depths of the caves, surrounded with every kind of poisonous serpents and secretly training herself in the arts of magic.

Of course, back then she didn't know it was called magic, neither did she know that the fluttering bird-shaped things were called Rukh. When she was a decade younger, she didn't understood why she shouldn't mention the mysterious things she saw or was capable to do anyone. Not until one day in her twelfth year she had overheard her parents talking about an older brother who was taken away because of the same ability. If she hadn't caught on the pained tones in their voices then Naptera would've confronted her parents concerning the matter. And now she will never have another chance to do so, all because of the Organization.

" _May they be cursed eternally_ " she huffed and tugged at her hood again, effectively pulling the cloth right in front of her eyes. She saw the playing children through the tiny holes of the fabric, and was profoundly glad that her shawl was a dark colored, because that meant it shields her more than one of light hue.

"Why didn't you resist?" A deep masculine voice aroused her from her reverie, and looking to her side, she found the male Fanalis gazing at her intently.

"Against what?" Naptera asked back in a phlegmatic manner.

"That mother's attack, the family members' accusations" Masrur explained further, eyes still on her form.

"It wasn't like they didn't have the right" she told him. Masrur averted his stare in favor of watching the kids far away, but it returned to her instantly when she added in soft tone "I deserved it, anyway." The young woman was grateful that her shawl completely covered the upper part of her face, otherwise she couldn't stand how the general was peering at her. Both of them stayed silent after the short conversation, and when the sun was setting, Masrur escorted the magician back to her cell.

And the remainder days of Naptera's week passed like that as both the fallen sorceress and Fanalis liked to have their peace and quiet. Unbeknownst to Naptera –but not unforeseen to her– Masrur reported his daily observings of her and put in his own thoughts when questioned.

According to what he heard, Sinbad determined it is safe enough to put their convict to a small chamber reserved for servants if they make sure to permanently separate Naptera from her staff and knife as "the snake should be enough to frighten away anyone who means to harm her" or so the High King claimed. Ja'far just shook his head at the irresponsibility of the purple-haired ruler while Yamraiha went and tossed mentioned stick into the Palace's treasury with vindictive glee.

Naptera was led to her room on the eve before her first day helping Ja'far in his office though it escaped her how Sinbad came up with this kind of punishment when he couldn't be even sure whether she was useful in office work or not. When she asked inquired Masrur about it, her sole answer was a shrug. That made her wanting to continuously curse Sinbad's name, but decided against it as it wouldn't solve anything and tried to shake of her exasperation with a sigh.

* * *

Later that night, when she was about to get cozy in her bed –it was even softer than the one at the inn!– when the door of her little chamber, after two knocks, suddenly opened and slammed shut in the next moment, revealing a heaving boy with a long braid. It was the same boy who stood beside Sinbad and his Generals when they came to her cell.

Although she was caught off-guard, Naptera found herself to be curious about this tiny lad's person. He was a child, but his deep blue eyes indicated he was so much more than just a mere kid. Back then, in the prison, she felt his unwavering gaze on herself.

The female slowly sit up in the bed and the rustling of fabric alerted the youngster of her presence. He glanced up, and for a whole moment both magicians just looked at each other, then the little male gave her a heart-warming, bright smile before he began speaking.

"Sorry about that" he said, grinning. "I heard a lot about you from Miss Yam, and I wanted to get to know you, but she and Uncle Sinbad told me it would be dangerous and it's better to not meet you yet."

"You should've listened to them" she deadpanned, but it was really hard for her to not laugh when he said 'Uncle Sinbad'.

"I don't think that they are right though" he countered, still grinning. His statement earned him a raised eyebrow from the female.

"Who are you again? I didn't quite catch your name." She chose to deliberately ignore his previous words, and with her sudden change of topic, she managed to wipe the smirk off of his face.

"Ah, sorry about that" he repeated sheepishly. "I'm Aladdin. Nice to meet you!" With that he extended his hand toward her, smiling broadly anew, ready for a handshake. The lilac-eyed woman only stared at him at first, but when she saw how his cheery mien began to drop, with resigned sigh, she shook the offered limb.

"Naptera" she introduced herself and Aladdin was grinning afresh.

"That's a mouthful" the boy commented merrily. "I'll call you 'Miss Nara'. It's much simpler."

"How come you have the nerve to get so chummy with me?" she glared at him. "Do you have a death wish? I already killed people without a second thought."

"That's a lie" Aladdin disagreed firmly yet kindly. His resoluteness rendered Naptera speechless and the lad, taking advantage of her silence, continued. "Yes, you indeed killed those men, but you're also aware that it wasn't right. Yes, there is hate inside of you, and sorrow, and bitterness. But despite all of those bad emotions you still know what's right and what's not. That means a lot!" Naptera could only sit on her bed, utterly dumbstruck during the tiny mage's monologue. "I'm not saying that in itself will absolve you from your sin, but by knowing that you're the one at fault is the first step toward atonement. The second is that you open yourself up and accept help from others. You are not alone! You just have to let us help you! There's still hope for you!"

That hit her hard, but oddly enough, not in the negative way. She was seated on the mattress, her eyes wide open from complete astonishment. Absolve? Atonement? Hope? No one ever told her such words. Well, Sinbad did said her something similar, however, Naptera wasn't willing to count that as the purple-haired king obviously had an ulterior motive whereas this youngster –no, Aladdin– was absolutely serious in his attempt to aid her. His Rukh were shining warmly and fluttered around him in an encouraging manner, reassuring her of Aladdin's selfless goodwill.

The feeling was an elating one. Right then and there, after six long and devastating years spent with the Organization, from the bottom of her heart, she truly thought that there is indeed some hope left for her.

* * *

 **Trivia**

\- Naptera stubbornly refers to Al-Thamen as the 'Organization' because she feels that calling them on their own chosen name would be the same as admitting how badly they hurt her.

\- The pet name _Nara_ is actually a word game. It's both a shortened version of Naptera by putting the first and the last syllable together while it's also the simplified spelling of _Naarah_ , a Hebrew name, which means 'girl' or 'maiden'.


End file.
